


And of All of You

by kj_graham



Series: Of Letters and Romance [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, anyone want a wedding invitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_graham/pseuds/kj_graham
Summary: You are cordially invited...
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Of Letters and Romance [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	And of All of You

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Sam Winchester and Castiel,

on June 30, 2022,

in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.


End file.
